Prince of the Land of Snow
by Wild Bear
Summary: The Land of Snow's Queen Koyuki Kazehana is at her wit's end with the marriage proposals from neighboring countries and its up to her son Yukirei Kazehana to bring this to an end. He must go on searching for his father who will reclaim the throne and return this country to its formor glory.
1. The Prince's Mistake

_**Prince of the Land of Snow**_

**Summary****: The Land of Snow's Queen Koyuki Kazehana is at her wit's end with the marriage proposals from neighboring countries and its up to her son Yukirei Kazehana to bring this to an end. He must go on searching for his father who will reclaim the throne and return this country to its formor glory.**

_**Part 1: Spring's End**_

_**Chapter 1: The Prince's Mistake**_

It was an average day in the capital of the Land of Snow, it's inhabitants where the children of those involved in the Akatsuki War 20 years ago, a new younger generation led by the young Queen Koyuki Kazehana. The land was peaceful with warm days in the winter and cold days in the summer it was the ideal place for any vacation for the surrounding countries to pay a visit and take a break from the weather back home.

In terms of economics the Land of Snow's vast wealth was nothing short because of the inventions the country had to offer: refrigerators, microwaves, trains, generally house hold essentials for cleaning.

An average day in the kingdom usually protained with basic morning addresses from the Queen's double in case of any attacks. The attacks where few, but not one double was ever harmed once thanks to the shinobi in the Land of Snow. The Land of Snow's Shinobi sported a headband with a tree on it, with half its leaves missing on one side to represent winter and spring.

They're shinobi where few, but they're knight guards where plentiful, they maintained the peace and pledged they're undying loyalty to the Queen. The capital had been renamed to: Setsuko, the name of the Queen's first child who was killed 5 years ago in search for the missing King.

Now the heir to the throne was her younger son Yukirei Kazehana who was now at marrying age; 16 in the Land of Snow. What he was doing now was training in the castle grounds where the knight guards trained, Yukirei knew he wasn't cut out for the job so he'd be sure to grow strong and mature enough to one day take his mother's throne.

He held a katana ready, he stared at a tree with wet leaves, it had drizld the night before and he'd take full advantage of it. He glared hard as the drop of water fell, he quickly drew his katana and sliced the drop in half. He sheathed his weapon, it must've been around three o'clock. He's been here since eight o'clock, the other knight guards watched his intense focus as he drew his katana, cut the drop on half, sheathed his katana, and repeated.

"Oy Yukirei," He turned glaring and fell back as something hit him in the face, he fell back on his backside. He gripped the object hard, it was water bottle. "You focus to hard and you shut everything else out," He looked up and grinned at the old man in front of him.

"Hey Berri," He said taking a drink, "Thanks." Berri was an aged old knight guard, he wore thick metal armor, white robes underneath, leather gloves and boots, and finally a deep blue cape. He was big and burly, bald, his face aged with wrinkles indicating he smiled a lot. He had a scar over his right eye and a faded pale mole above his lip blending in with the rest of his pale face.

"Now then, why are you so focus on a tree in a hot sweaty field like this?" He questioned, "If I was you, I'd be focusing on the girls." He said grinning devilishly, "Your fellow knight guards are beginning to question your S.O. kid."

"What? I'm not gay, I'm just focusing on becoming stronger. A katana wielder must be precise," He said getting up glaring at his elderly teacher.

"Ah well you should be precise on getting a girl, you don't look half bad, plus this country will need another queen eventually." He said pushing Yukirei back on his butt, Yukirei glared. Yukirei had midnight black hair with a few deep blue colored strands in the front and back of his head. He was 5' 8", fair skinned, and his sharp black eyes where enough to scare an animal away. He wore long shorts and a long sleeve shirt with light leather armor covering his chest, legs, and his feet.

"My Mother is still young so I have plenty of time to work on my duties," He said and got up, "Then I'll think about girls."

"You sure? Because as I walked here this morning I've heard quiet an ear full of gossip from passing by girls?" He grinned again.

"Not interested," Yukirei said gripping his sheathed katana, he swung it up, sheath flying off landing in the dirt sticking up behind him.

"Straight to training just like always Yuki," Berri said drawing his huge claymore sword, it was just about tall as he was; 6 feet tall, truly a behemoth of a man.

Yukirei smirked, "You know me," He came in running and took an experimental slash at his gut, Berri blocked it his sword and came it with a swing with the flat of his blade. Yukirei had to dodge backwards rolling on his back up to his feet, he took off with the balls of his feet and their swords clashed sparks raining down on the grass fading away.

"You're still just a child reusing his worn out cards," Berri said pushing him back. Yukirei glared and came in with another slash, his blade slid off Berri's claymore and he rolled behind Barri; exposing his flank.

Just as he was about to take a hit, Berri jumped backwards pushing Yukirei back on his back. "That's new, but risky." Berri hefted his sword and brought it down toward Yukirei, he rolled to the side. The heavy metal impaled the ground, Yukirei kicked off it moving backwards and rolled to his feet.

"That's it," Yukirei ran jumping spinning and used his strength and momentum to use one of his strongest slashes yet. Berri yanked his claymore out of the ground and blocked using the edge, _clang!_

Yukirei's katana broke right at the base flying away landing behind Berri, all went silent. Every knight in the surrounding area turned to look. What would happen now? Berri glared and kicked Yukirei away, "That was stupid."

Yukirei looked at him confused, "What?"

"You're stupid Kazehana-sama!" He shouted, everyone winced; even the prince. Berri always used last names when he was dead serious, "You lost your weapon in combat do you know what that means?" Before Yuki could answer Berri interrupted, "It spells death for its weilder. This battle isn't over, summon it Kazehana." Berri pointed his huge claymore at the prince menacingly.

Yukirei nodded shakily, he reached into his pocket and took out a glowing rainbow crystal with a small chain attached to it. He looked down at it, all the knights drew in a breath. This was gonna be good...

**To be continued...**

**Author's Notes: How do you like the first chapter? I plan on making the fanfiction at least 80% original so it you're hooked on Naruto's adventures feel free to never read this again. But if you'd like to know what happens to this new hero please feel free to read. This DOES take place in the future, so Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, etc. are now adults and maybe have children. Maybe they'll make appearances, you'll see! Please remember to...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please and thank you! ^^**


	2. Airisu the Kazehna Clan's Treasure

_**Part 1: Spring's End**_

_**Chapter 2: Airisu the Kazehana Clan's Treasure**_

Yukirei nodded shakily, he reached into his pocket and took out a glowing rainbow crystal with a small chain attached to it. He looked down at it as all the knights drew in a breath. This was going to be quite the show.

The crystal itself was striped with yellow, orange, red, purple, blue, and green. In the center a white snowflake was inside and pulsing outwards with light. It was beautiful and seemed to give off life. Just the sight of it calmed many hearts of the knights. Yukirei threw it up into the air, jumped after it, and smashed it with the katana handle in his hand.

There was a blinding flash of light that lite up any dark parts in the grounds exposing a few shinobi who ducked behind the trees for cover. However, one stayed still, watching and leaning against the wall that had been previously covered with shadows.

On the ground, a white shining snowflake pattern made it's self visible on the floor. Yukirei landed in the center and looked up. A full rainbow filled the sky as a light fell to the Earth from seemingly the Heavens. Yukirei jumped back and caught it. It was a sword! The handle was a gleaming white wood with white bindings, but the blade its self was a gold color that shined off in multiple colors.

In the crowd of knight guards, one of the new recruits was staring amazed, mouth gaping in awe.

"What kind of sword is that?" He asked. His superior officer, Gulo Amatsu, smirked.

"Take it in new kid that's the Kazehana clan's sacred treasure the sword: Airisu. It's forged from a rare metal called Titanium Quartz. Much like our chakra armor, the land of iron's chakra swords, and chakra blades this sword acts as a medium for the prince's unique chakra type."

"And what might that be?" He asked, his name was Hiro Miyamoto. He had just joined the knight guards three weeks ago and was still adjusting to this new regimen. He wanted to be like the prince, he was 14 and used a katana as well. Hiro was only 5' 5", had brown hair and eyes, kinda weak looking, but he believed he was quick. Ideal for a katana user like him, he wore the standard armor which looked like the shinobi's armor, just cut differently to make a the knight's status apparent.

"The Rainbow Chakra, but don't call it that. The Prince gets a little offended because he think rainbows are 'girlie.'" Gulo chuckled.

"Call it Power of the Seven Colors, now shut up and watch," He said stabbing his sword into the ground.

Yukirei, upon catching the sword, flipped it around his hand before securing a grip. He pointed it at Berri who waited patiently. Yukirei stabbed his blade into the center of the snowflake and it rose up the blade as gentle as a bird. It stopped at where the absent hand guard should have been. The sword itself was a katana without its hand guard. The giant light snowflake shrunk, turning into the hand guard while still shining.

"Now it has a hand guard," Hiro stated the obvious to whoever was listening.

Berri came running and brought down a mighty swing on the prince. A snow flake made of pure light appeared out of no where blocking the sword like a shield. The prince didn't even move, he didn't blink, snap, or even flinch,

"When that hand guard is there he'll be protected from Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijustu," Gulo explained to the 14 year old.

"That's insane!" Hiro said looking as the snowflake pulsed which pushed Berri back.

"Yeah it is, he can even send it to other people to protect them. I wouldn't put it past him to do that. He acts cold, but inside he's very caring."

Yukirei took the blade out the dirt and held it steady. He held his right arm back, and his left hand up to steady himself. The rainbow chakra made itself visible around his body.

"Suiryoku!" He thrust forward, staying stationary about ten feet from Berri.

The chakra coursed into the blade and out toward Berri in the form of a blade extension.

"Amazing," Hiro said, "But...that summoning took a long time. What if he was fighting a shinobi, his majesty would definitely be killed before he can finish bringing that blade into the battle field."

Yukirei cast the snowflake to circle around the two of them on a mission to guard the other knights from any attacks they might use. Yuki and Berri's swords met once more and the force pushed them both back away from each other.

Gulo smiled, "He can summon it immediately when ever it's needed, but that snowflake shield isn't there when he quick summons Airisu."

"Seems like he'll be invincible with practice," Hiro said feeling bad he could never compare to the Prince.

Berri laughed wholeheartedly, he was enjoying this while Yukirei was obviously keeping full focus on this situation.

"But there's a catch," Gulo said. Hiro looked up at him with sparks of curiosity in his dark eyes.

"The Prince's chakra doesn't work during the night. He can still summon the blade and snowflake, but his chakra blade extensions don't work when there isn't enough light," He explained with his eyes trained on the battle.

Berri formed eight hand seals, "Earth Style: Wave!"

He stomped and the whole ground pulse moving up and down displacing all the stone and dirt on the floor. The impact didn't hit the knights due to around twenty light snow flakes stabbing into the ground absorbing the impact.

"Doesn't matter, he can still use other ninjutsu," Hiro said.

"No he can't," Gulo countered.

"What?" Hiro looked confused, "What do you mean he can't use ninjutsu?"

Yuki lost his footing and stumbled Berri came charging like a wall of muscle. He slammed his arm into the prince's side knocking him back into a snowflake. A few of the knights knelt to help him up.

"Don't!" Yuki shouted looking back at them, they winced pulling back away.

"Because so few people have ever used rainbow chakra, they never found a way on how to mold it. He can only use it in direct chaka techniques, like water walking, tree running, but jutsu like elemental jutsu, substitution, transformation, and genjutsu...They are all out of his reach. Why do you think he hasn't used substitution during this battle? He can't, it's also why he trains so diligently at his katana. During the night, he doesn't want to be a burden to us," Gulo said with a soft grin.

Yuki struggled to stand up, he used Airisu as leverage. Berri smirked as more cords of multi-colored chakra coursed around him. Yuki came running toward Berri, all the knights started cheering Yuki on. Berri came in with a long deep slash at the ground sending chucks of rock and dirt into the air in front of him. Yukirei glared with fierce determination and moved swiftly from side to side while never slowing down. He made it out and ran toward Berri glaring still. His coal eyes shimmered in the bright sunlight as his midnight hair stuck to his face with perspiration.

"Oh...that's nice I guess..." Hiro said, _I can still catch up to the prince then! But then I'll need to learn Jutsu to be able compensate for his errors, but the only place you can learn jutsu is..._He looked at the snow jounin to his right about 7 yards away. she was the jounin in charged of saving the Prince of things got to hectic.

Yukirei and Berri's swords met once more, Berri in a sideways slash and Yuki in a double handed upward slash. _PSHING_, Berri's claymore ripped loose from his hand as this new katana hit his sword. It sailed into the air stabbing into the wall about two stories up the wall of the castle, Yukirei's blade was right next to Berri's neck. "I...finally win..." Yukirei said with a smirk, Berri nodded with what little room he could move his head with. There was pride and slight surprise in his wise, old eyes.

Yukirei flipped the sword around his hand again and pointed it upwards. All the knights cheered as Airisu shattered. The shards formed around his neck becoming the same crystal necklace from before. Yukirei smiled panting lightly. He tried to act tough as people flooded into their combat circle congratulating the two warriors.

Yukirei smiled, "Thank you."

His eyes fluttered shut and he fell forward, he fainted from the effort he put into this battle. It was so difficult for someone like him, he had trained all morning and he had to do battle against a strong veteran warrior.

"Whoa now," Berri reached out to catch his student, but he landed in the arms of another. The Jounin Kunoichi from earlier, she sported the headband with the half spring, half winter tree. She a short white shirt and blouse over tight black short shorts and a tight black tank top. She wore forearm length black gloves, and black ankle length leather boots.

She was 5' 9", had fair skin on the lighter side, with black rimmed reading glasses matching her waist length hair. Her bangs covered her headband, and to top it off she wore a leather strap across her chest that outlined her chest on the bottom and met on a blood red cape over her left shoulder showing the symbol of the Land of Snow on the back.

"I will take him back to his room, you've done enough Berri-sama," She said a little harshly as she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Who was she?" Hiro Miyamoto asked.

"Karin Kusama, rumor has it she's a veteran of the Akatsuki War." Berri said. _She was known as the Red Queen, but wanted a new start. So she dyed her hair black and the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves relocated her to here, since then she's worked her way up the ranks rather quickly._ This was top secret information that he'd been trusted with.

The Jounin, Karin, appeared in the prince's room. She remembered the countless nights of watching him as a young boy, bored out of her mind till he found her while she was careless. He wanted a glass of water and she just decided to get it for him. He wouldn't go back to bed, and he wanted her to read to him. So she read to him Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, a really good book in her opinion. It was the only non-childish book on his little book shelf. She read to him a lot in secret, but now he was a man. She knew she was getting older, she was 36, and had plenty of friends who visited her, but never had a legit relationship.

She laid the Prince down on his bed pulling the covers over him, she smiled moving the hairs out of his face.

"Good night Prince Yukirei," She said and walked out. He'd be fine, he just needed rest...like always.

_**End**_

**Author's Note:**

**Naruto Character Cameo #1: Karin from Team Taka, I will have a picture of her new appearance in my full profile. Please thank Kuroi-bara 676 for BETAing my new story as well as my old one Sannin Spawn. I highly recommend you read it. Also please don't forget to.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**please and thank you.**


	3. The Past

_**Part 1: Spring's End**_

**Chapter 3: The Past**

It was around midnight when finally Yukirei woke up. His eyes opened slowly turning to his clock: 12:01am. He looked around his dark room in search of the figure who guarded his slumber.

"Karin-san?" He called out into the darkness.

"Yes my prince?" responded the Snow Johnin appearing at the foot of his bed.

"I'm going to take a bath, could you please leave me for the time being?" He requested sitting up. She had taken his leather armor off, but he remained in his dirty sweaty shorts and shirt. He really stunk and a bath seemed like the best course of action.

"Yes your majesty," She disappeared in a plumb of white smoke. Yukirei got out of his bed and turned on a lamp. The castle and town below had running electricity and water, a luxury of their time. He could choose between hot and cold water.

Light flooded the room, his room wasn't exactly large. It was a medium sized room that led into its own bathroom. He walked to his dresser to grab his pajamas. As he shuffled through the clothes he found a nice pair sent in from the Land of Silk requesting that the Daimyo's daughter meet with the prince for an afternoon lunch. He went of course, it would be rude not to especially after recieving a gift. But surprisingly, the daimyo's daughter was only ten years old! He kept it friendly but later told the father he'd think about it. That was 3 months ago…

The silk pajamas where a robe style that was a deep blue with jet back trimming; he lowered it seeing the pictures situated on top of the red wood drawer. _"What do you mean I cant use ninjutsu?" _His eyes fixed themselves on him shaking hands with Berry when they first met, he was only 8 at the time, and it was the begining of his chakra training. He had physically trained around the same time with Berri.

_Yukirei Kazehana waited in the knight guard training grounds for his new sensei. His last sensei had left on a mission and even though he was upset, he was excited to learn all types of jutsu along with his swordsmanship! He had taken time to watch the shinobi train since Karin let him follow her around when he was bored, he wanted to learn genjutsu like Karin and snow jutsu so he can make his own ice cream!_

_As Yukirei got caught up in his own little dreams of jutsu and ice cream, he didn't notice the huge man that approached him from behind, casting him in shadows. _

_"Well, well, well, are you my newest student Yukirei-sama?" Asked a the loud booming voice. Yukirei jumped in surprised and turned only to stare in awe at the huge man._

_"Y-Yes Sir I am," He said and shook his head forming a salute, "Yes Sir!"_

_The huge old knight laughed whole heartedly, "Now, now there'll be none of that my boy. My name is Berri Extrasen, but call me Berri-Sensei."_

_"Can I call you Berry-Sensei? Or how about Strawberry-Sensei?" Asked Yukirei laughing._

_"No," Said Berri with a small frown, this was obviously a sore spot for him. "Just Berri-Sensei is fine."_

_"Hai-hai Berri-sensei! What kind of supper cool jutsu are you gonna teach me? Is it genjutsu?" He asked excited._

_Berri grimaced, "Well, um, no you see Prince Yukirei-Sama."_

_"Call me Yuki," He said frowning. _

_"I don't like being called Prince. It sounds like Princess," He said pouting. When he was little his mother made him wear his hair long and some poeple called him Princess Yuki..._

_"Yuki-kun," He said making sure to use 'kun', "You can't learn jutsu."_

_Yuki's eyes widened, "What?"_

_"You can't learn it, you don't have the ability too," Berri said kneeling down to somewhat the kid's height, "You have a very special chakra that only eleven other people have had so nobody truely made a way to use it, but as you get older you'll get special papers with your own unique jutsu on them from your ancestors whom found great ways to use your chakra."_

_Yuki looked heart broken, his dreams of any flavored ice cream melted away... _

_"A...Alright Berri-sensei, but what can I do?"_

_"You will train with me physically and mentally, but with time you will get specials powers and you'll learn how to use them. Now keep your chin up and let's learn your powers together, deal?" Berri said happily sticking his hand out._

_"Deal!" Yuki's small hand grabbed his and they shook on it._

Yukirei grinned at the picture, and set it to the side. He took another out, it was him beining knighted by his mother with newest sword: Airisu.

"Wow...now that I think about it getting Airisu from the Archive Cadacombs wasn't easy," He was 14 and a novice katana wielder. To get his first birth right heirloom, he had to go into the dark mountain's catacombs to find Airisu in a special tomb...

**To be continued...**


End file.
